La magia de las almas heridas
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Luna Lovegood le construye un pequeño paraíso en el infierno que es la guerra desatada a su alrededor y le hace olvidar todas las preocupaciones sobre el mañana; Ginny Weasley no puede hacer otra cosa que darle las gracias y amarla como respuesta.


**La magia de las almas heridas**

 **Por** _ **Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Esta historia participa en el Reto #18: "Amor es amor" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **I.**

Es la primera vez que sus padres no la acompañan a abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts, una gran locomotora escarlata cuyo vapor opalescente invade los rincones de la estación, y una sensación extraña le recorre el cuerpo al comprobar que ay menos transeúntes en el andén, producto del caos que se está desatando en el mundo mágico. Muchas familias comprometidas han arribado a otros países con la esperanza de que la guerra no se lleve a sus seres queridos; otras deciden permanecer en Gran Bretaña, conociendo la inestable situación política y teniendo la mínima esperanza que ésta no derrumbe sus vidas.

Tal es el caso de sus padres que permanecen en La Madriguera, temiendo que los oficiales del Ministerio de Magia toquen a su puerta para arrestarlos y condenarlos a Azkaban por ser parte activa de la resistencia a su régimen. Y no solo son sus padres los que están involucrados en acciones que para el gobierno opresor son ilícitas, sus hermanos mayores también están expuestos a los peligros que conlleva una guerra.

Bill, recientemente casado con Fleur Delacour, no tuvo el derecho a celebrar su boda sin contratiempos porque en medio del baile aparecieron los mortífagos. Los invitados apenas tuvieron tiempo de escapar mientras que la Orden del Fénix combatía con valiente fervor a los servidores del lado oscuro. Como contraataque, tanto Bill como Fleur estuvieron de acuerdo en ofrecer su casa El Refugio para albergar a demás miembros perseguidos.

Charlie, quien arribó desde Rumania para la boda de su hermano mayor, se negó a partir después de conocer la situación a la que estaban expuestos tanto sus padres como sus hermanos menores. Si bien con anterioridad había participado en la Orden del Fénix, en misiones pequeñas junto Tonks, su amiga de antaño, ahora es una figura de importancia dentro de la misma.

Fred y George también se incorporaron a la Orden del Fénix, a pesar de que su madre se oponía rotundamente argumentando su juventud e inexperiencia, pero los gemelos tuvieron más perseverancia que Molly y se salieron con la suya. Sus variados inventos comenzaron a ser usados en las redadas, por lo que el taller que tenían en Sortilegios Weasley ahora se encuentra en La Madriguera, listos para cuando deban ser utilizados.

Ron se encuentra en algún lugar perdido de Gran Bretaña. La última vez que lo vieron fue durante el altercado en la boda, después no se dignó a ni siquiera a enviar un _patronus_ o una carta mediante una lechuza. «No se puede arriesgar a delatar su posición —le contestó su madre cuando Ginny, inquieta y preocupada, le preguntó—. Tiene una misión que cumplir junto a Harry y Hermione, nadie sabe de qué se trata pero debe hacerlo. Por eso tenemos el _ghoul_ , para cubrir su ausencia.»

Ginny se niega a pensar en Percy porque sabe que el dolor aflorara en su pecho tarde o temprano. Recuerda la tarde en que él pronunció aquellas palabras, rompiendo el corazón de su madre y padre en un mismo instante, y se marchó para seguir ocupando su cargo en el Ministerio de Magia. No puede concebir el hecho de que Percy haya puesto su ambición y egoísmo por encima de su familia, quien durante tantos años lo había apoyado.

Ahora se encuentra rodeada de personas pero se siente más sola que nunca, su familia significa un pilar fundamental en su vida y que sus padres no estén allí, para asegurarle que todo estará bien y que pronto acabará, le hace sentir vacía. Todavía faltan cinco minutos para que el Expreso de Hogwarts emprenda su viaje a través de las colinas escocesas, tiene la oportunidad de escapar del andén y exigirles a sus padres que la dejen ayudar en la Orden del Fénix.

Pero abandona la posibilidad cuando la ve. Su cabello parece plata fundida cayendo sobre su espalda y sus ojos no pierden ese brillo curioso que tanto la caracteriza.

—¿Vamos? —le pregunta Luna Lovegood mientras sube su baúl y le sonríe.

Ginny asiente levemente con la cabeza y le rodea el cuerpo menudo con los brazos. Es un abrazo que dice más que las palabras retenidas en su garganta; es un abrazo que expresa la alegría de no encontrarse, después de todo, tan sola entre esa multitud.

Durante el último verano se vuelven más cercanas que nunca, teniendo en cuenta que Luna vive junto a su padre a unas cuantas colinas de distancia de La Madriguera y las visitas se pueden realizar con frecuencia. También las une la postura que ambas sostienen en cuanto a lo que se vive en la comunidad mágica: comparten la aversión al régimen instaurado por Lord Voldemort y viven con la constante sensación de que sus padres se encuentran en peligro. Así como Molly y Arthur contribuyen a la caída con la Orden del Fénix, el señor Lovegood lo hace mediante sus artículos controversiales en _El Quisquilloso._

Juntas se proponen encontrar un compartimiento vacío donde puedan tener la intimidad necesaria para hablar de lo que les apetezca, sin prestar atención a la tensión que invade a los demás estudiantes.

—Mi padre no estaba de acuerdo en que regresara a Hogwarts —dice Luna cuando se encuentran solas, lejos de oídos curiosos—. Pero no después del decreto del Ministerio de Magia, no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

—«Todos aquellos que se encuentren en edad de recibir instrucción mágica, deberán asistir obligatoriamente a Hogwarts en el presente año.» —repite Ginny, casi de memoria—. A casa llegó en agosto, después de que anunciaran a Snape como el nuevo director del colegio.

Luna lanza un suspiro y Ginny apoya la cabeza sobre el cristal de la ventana, observando el pasar del tren por entre las colinas escocesas y el paisaje grisáceo que brinda el cielo encapotado.

La marcha se detiene de improviso. Se miran curiosas por ese hecho, pero no tienen que salir del compartimiento para encontrar la respuesta. A través de la puerta pueden divisar la sombra recortada de túnicas negras y los pasos firmes resuenan tanto dentro como fuera. Los mortífagos tienen retenido el Expreso de Hogwarts y lo más probable es que estén buscando algo o a alguien.

—Primero el decreto sobre la asistencia obligatoria al colegio y el nombramiento de Snape como el nuevo director de Hogwarts. Y ahora esto —dice Luna—. Este año no será fácil, ¿verdad?

—Ningún año en Hogwarts es fácil, pero este será más peligroso que nunca —corrobora Ginny—. Al menos, nos tenemos la una a la otra.

Sus mejillas se colorean de un leve rosa cuando pronuncia aquellas palabras, pero no se arrepiente al saber que Luna las corresponde.

* * *

 **II.**

Los primeros meses se suceden los unos a los otros de forma extraordinaria, las hojas de otoño se van desprendiendo de los árboles hasta dejar las ramas expuestas al frío que poco a poco se va acercando. El invierno se acerca del mismo modo que los hermanos Carrow, dos mortífagos sin las facultades para impartir clases, consiguen elevar su régimen de terror.

Desde que llegan a Hogwarts, aquella noche del primero de septiembre, son notorios los variados cambios llevados a cabo en el colegio mágico. Pero el primero de ellos y, el más importante, es la modificación de la antigua asignatura Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que ahora pasa a llamarse Artes Oscuras y es impartida por Amycus Carrow. En las clases que se han impartido hasta el momento, lo único que se enseña es la teórica de los Maleficios Imperdonables y pronto esa teoría será llevada a la práctica, según las propias palabras del profesor.

—¿Eso no es ilegal? —pregunta Neville cuando Ginny le cuenta.

Se encuentran en la sala común de Gryffindor, refugiándose junto a la chimenea de los vientos que azotan en el castillo. Allí es el único lugar donde se puede hablar de forma distendida, los pasillos no son una opción recomendable desde que ciertos alumnos de Slytherin se ven beneficiados con el actual control del Ministerio y los Carrow los recorren día y noche.

—Por supuesto que es ilegal, Neville. Quien lance cualquiera de las maldiciones, se gana un boleto de ida sin vuelta a Azkaban —responde ella—. Pero recuerda que ahora el Ministerio de Magia controla Hogwarts, hay un mortífago como director y otros dos como profesores.

—Sigo sin poder creer que Snape haya asesinado al profesor Dumbledore y que, en realidad, haya sido un mortífago encubierto durante todos estos años.

Ginny le da la razón, asegurándole que una gran cantidad de estudiantes se encuentran tan perplejos como él sobre dicha situación. Severus Snape es un hombre rígido y de rostro ceñudo, pero ahora que es director posee una autoridad inimaginable. Él controla Hogwarts mientras que Lord Voldemort el mundo mágico.

Se quedan en silencio durante unos minutos, sin saber muy bien qué decir. En una situación compleja como la que están viviendo, a veces no hay palabras para describir lo que se siente o para hacer sentir mejor a la otra persona. Tampoco es necesario rellenar ese silencio porque, de un instante para otro, la puerta de la sala común se abre con brusquedad y Dean Thomas entra alarmado.

—¡Lo están torturando! —exclama con la poca voz que le queda—. Los Carrow están torturando a Seamus.

La escena que tiene lugar en lugar en el pasillo provoca escalofríos a quien la contemple. Las antorchas iluminan el rostro contorsionado de Seamus Finnigan mientras que de su garganta emanan sonidos guturales; a su lado se encuentra Alecto Carrow, la profesora que imparte Estudios Muggles, apuntándole con su varita mientras sonríe complacida por el dolor causado.

Varios son los estudiantes que se congregan en el alrededor para observar lo ocurrido y eso es lo que más le molesta a Ginny, que todos observen impasibles sin las agallas para intervenir y defender a un compañero.

—Basta —dice una voz suave pero firme. A Ginny no le cuesta reconocer de quien se trata—. Le está haciendo daño.

Cuando Luna se arroja sobre el cuerpo de Seamus y le sostiene el rostro entre sus manos al tiempo que se lo acaricia con ternura, Alecto Carrow se detiene pero la sonrisa no desaparece de su boca.

—Ahora todos conocen las consecuencias de faltarme el respeto.

Ginny se apresura a ayudar a Luna a cargar a Seamus hasta la enfermería donde Madame Pomprey le suministra una poción para aliviar el dolor y para que duerma durante toda la noche sin soñar, sin rememorar el suplicio del que ha sido víctima. Las consecuencias de la maldición torturadora suelen ser severas pero teniendo en cuenta que fue lanzada durante un breve tiempo, Seamus estará como nuevo en un par de días, un pronóstico muy alentador.

—Fuiste muy valiente al interponerte entre Seamus y la profesora Carrow —comenta Ginny—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Si no lo hacía, nadie lo haría por mí y Seamus seguiría sufriendo, algo que no podía permitir —responde Luna—. A cualquiera de nosotros le podría suceder lo mismo que a Seamus porque nos encontramos en una situación de riesgo. Nos debemos cuidar las espaldas los unos a los otros.

Es en ese instante, en que la observa con el cabello plateado cubriéndole parcialmente el rostro mientras le sostiene la mano a su amigo, que piensa que ella es hermosamente humana. No le importa arriesgarse a sí misma o las consecuencias que puedan tener sus actos siempre que pueda ayudar a otra persona, tal como lo hizo con Seamus Finnigan unos momentos atrás.

No solamente se siente deslumbrada por esa humanidad que caracteriza a Luna, siempre siguiendo adelante con una sonrisa por más adversidades que presente el destino, sino siente orgullo por la valentía que es capaz de demostrar cuando más se necesita. Luna también es sabia, se deben cuidar los unos a los otros y resistir tanto a los hermanos Carrow como a lo que vendrá.

«Si Luna se hubiera encontrado en el lugar de Seamus, no solamente me hubiera interpuesto sino que yo misma habría acabado con Alecto Carrow.»

* * *

 **III.**

Las fiestas navideñas están en puerta pero en el castillo no se palpitan como en antaño; falta el gran árbol en el centro del comedor y los profesores adornándolo con sus varitas mágicas, las comidas son las mismas de siempre y el correo que trae los obsequios se limita para los estudiantes.

«Ron sigue enfermo, por lo que es mejor que no venga y así evitamos el contagio.»

Esas son las escuetas palabras que sus padres le escriben en la carta, anunciándole que no vuelva a su casa para las vacaciones y celebrar las fiestas navideñas. Aquella carta se siente como un puñal directo a su corazón porque, leyendo entre líneas, lo que sus padres le quieren decir es que lo más seguro es que permanezca en Hogwarts. Es la incertidumbre de no saber qué sucede exactamente lo que está acabando con Ginny lentamente. Por más que escucha la radio mágica todo el día y conoce las noticias que le llegan a sus compañeros, no tener contacto directo la abruma.

—Me quedaré en Hogwarts.

Luna la observa con sus ojos ligeramente separados, no le pregunta la razón para no volver a su casa pero ya presiente de qué se trata. Lo único que dice como respuesta:

—Me quedaré contigo.

Ginny le toma la mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos, después la lleva hasta sus labios y le besa el dorso con cariño. Es la forma que tiene de agradecerle a Luna por ser su única y mejor amiga, la persona que siempre está a su lado cuando más la necesita y no me pide nada como retribución por su apoyo.

Luna la conoce y la entiende muy bien, incluso más que ella misma. Sabe de la aflicción que siente por encontrarse lejos de su familia cuando ésta se encuentra en peligro, luchando por la esperanza de un mundo mejor en el cual seguir creciendo, y lo mucho que extraña a sus hermanos que, a pesar de ser ruidosos y sobreprotectores, los ama de una forma infinita.

«No puedo reemplazarlos —le dijo ella cuando Ginny le habló de sus sentimientos, una noche en que la distancia y la ausencia la desbordó—. Pero puedo estar a tu lado para lo que necesites, del mismo modo que lo harían los señores Weasley y tus hermanos.»

Al recordar ese instante, una lágrima solitaria corre por la mejilla de Ginny. Hace tiempo que viene conteniendo las lágrimas porque se niega a mostrarse débil, se niega a dejar de luchar y rendirse a las emociones por más que éstas exploten por dentro. Luna le quita la lágrima con la yema del pulgar y la abraza, entremezclando sus perfumes y eliminando la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Siente paz.

—¿Se encuentran bien?

La súbita aparición de Neville hace que rompan el abrazo y Ginny siente cierto recelo ante la interrupción, el anegado dolor dentro de su pecho anhela más de ese contacto. Pero no deja que su rostro demuestre lo que está sucediendo, Luna se limita a asentir.

—Estaba pensando que así como la Orden del Fénix se encuentra luchando en las afueras del castillo, nosotros podríamos volver a reunir al Ejército de Dumbledore —propone Neville, asegurándose de que nadie escuchara lo que dice—. Seríamos como la resistencia dentro de Hogwarts.

Las dos se muestran de acuerdo, más teniendo en cuenta las últimas actividades de los hermanos Carrow. Alecto Carrow transformó las clases de Estudios Muggles en una centro de debate sobre la inferioridad de los seres que no poseen magia y a aquel ávido intercambio de prejuicios asisten únicamente los Slytherin, y algún que otro alumno de Ravenclaw. En cambio, Amycus Carrow llevó su clase a un siguiente nivel cuando comenzó a exigir que los alumnos de cursos superiores torturaran a los estudiantes de primer y segundo año. La mayoría se niega a hacerlo y sufren la maldición a manos de sus compañeros que no se niegan a hacerlo.

Por consecuencia, la enfermería se encuentra repleta de estudiantes que viven consumiendo pociones para aliviar el dolor y dormir sin sueños, del mismo modo que Seamus lo tuvo que hacer semanas atrás, e incluso hay alumnos que tienen denegado el derecho a la salud por orden expresa de Amycus Carrow. Estos últimos deben recurrir al mercado negro de pociones improvisados en el castillo, el cual consiste en que estudiantes de buena conducta reciben las pociones mediante correo o las consiguen en Hogsmeade en las pocas salidas permitidas.

Negarse a las órdenes de los Carrow trae consecuencias de por sí, Ginny no quiere imaginar qué harían si se enterasen de que hay toda una red de pociones para el dolor y dormir sin sueños para aquellos que son torturados. No solo volverían a torturarlos sino que los proveedores de las pociones también sufrirían.

Por esas razones, el Ejército de Dumbledore debe volverse a reunir.

—Lo primero que debemos hacer es hablar con los viejos miembros y ver quiénes están dispuestos a volverlo a formar —dice Ginny, comenzando a estructura la primera reunión—. También podemos preguntar a alumnos que sepamos que están en contra de los Carrow y que quieran arriesgarse a detenerlos.

—Podemos utilizar el mismo sistema que ideó Hermione para establecer la fecha y el lugar de las reuniones —sugiere Luna.

Al principio, son pocos los viejos miembros que quieren arriesgarse a plantar cara a los hermanos Carrow y sufrir las consecuencias de su desobediencia, sobre todo porque la mayoría había sufrido en carne propia los castigos en los cuales son especialistas. La primera reunión es durante las vacaciones de Navidad, aprovechando que las vigilancias no son tan estrictas. Apenas son ocho personas y casi todos son miembros de la casa Gryffindor, exceptuando a Luna y Padma Patil que pertenecen a la casa del águila.

Neville y Luna concuerdan en cederle la palabra a Ginny, ya que consideran que es la mejor en el arte del discurso. Pero lejos de sentirse segura frente a las siete personas que allí se encuentran, sus manos tiemblan levemente. Luna lo percibe a la distancia por lo que se coloca a su lado y le sostiene la mano derecha, dándole la estabilidad necesaria para comenzar a hablar.

—Como se habrán dado cuenta, este año es el más difícil de todos los que hemos atravesado. El colegio no es el Hogwarts que conocíamos. Personas sin derecho alguno liberan nuestro albedrio y castigan nuestra desobediencia —comienza diciendo—. Son pocos los que acudieron al llamado y es entendible, todos estamos arriesgando algo al estar aquí. Pero es en una situación límite como está donde debemos ser valientes.

Los demás se sienten inspirados por sus palabras y pronto se comienza a correr la voz. Deciden no hacer nada muy llamativo y que los deje al descubierto, organizan pintadas tanto en contra del régimen de los hermanos Carrow como de Lord Voldemort. Luego estructuran faltas a las clases de Artes Oscuras y Estudios Muggles como señal de protesta, pero inventan un mecanismo que les permite alegar enfermedad para no ser castigados.

Así es como comienza el resurgido Ejército de Dumbledore.

* * *

 **IV.**

Es en febrero cuando se dan su primero beso.

Todo comienza cuando Ginny se encuentra en el despacho del director, después de semanas tratando de dar con la contraseña, buscando alguna prueba contundente para usar tanto en contra de Snape como de los Carrow. Pronto escucha unas voces y unos pasos seguros acercándose, por lo que se agazapa en uno de los rincones mientras reza a Merlín para que no la descubran.

La contraseña es pronunciada y la puerta revela a tres figuras conocidas así como otros dos mortífagos ataviados con sus túnicas negras.

—Tenemos la lista de alumnos que deben ser sacados del castillo —comunica uno de ellos, al cual reconoce por ser funcionario del Ministerio de Magia, Yaxley—. La mayoría son hijos de muggles que deben rendir cuenta de cómo consiguieron su magia frente a la Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles.

—Algo como eso solamente se le podía ocurrir a Umbridge —responde Snape con un bufido—. Lo que está consiguiendo con esa comisión es dejar al Ministerio de Magia en ridículo. No puede pretender que la magia puede ser robada cuando la magia habita dentro del mago. De lo contrario, no existirían muggles.

El razonamiento de Snape es compartido por Ginny, pero ella se pregunta la razón que tiene el director para ponerse en contra de algo llevado a cabo por el mismo régimen en el cual se encuentra.

—De todos modos, Umbridge colabora con el Señor Tenebroso y por eso tiene el campo liberado para actuar como le plazca —asegura Yaxley—. También nos llevaremos a los hijos de los traidores a la sangre para mantenerlos a raya. Empezando por la chica que tiene el padre lunático, el que escribe artículos en algo llamado _El Quisquilloso_.

—Quiero a esa para mí —dice el otro mortífago, llamado Rabastan Lestrange—. Siempre me han gustado las pequeñas.

Yaxley de ríe. Ginny siente una repugnancia absoluta recorriéndole el cuerpo, de encontrarse en otras circunstancias jamás le permitiría referirse de ese modo a Luna.

—No permitiré que se lleven a ninguno de mis estudiantes. De lo contrario, le restaríamos importancia al decreto de asistencia obligatoria. —Snape nuevamente se niega a ceder a la presión de los mortífagos, y eso despierta una incipiente duda en Ginny. ¿Por qué el director Snape los está defendiendo implícitamente?—. El mismísimo Señor Tenebroso me asignó para ocupar este puesto, por ende no se puede pasar por encima de mi autoridad cuando de asuntos competentes al colegio se trata.

El director da por zanjada la conversación y les invita a retirarse del despacho. Los mortífagos aceptan a regañadientes, pero no emiten palabra alguna. Ginny aguarda expectante a que Snape prosiga el camino junto a ellos pero para su mala fortuna permanece allí, en el mismo recinto. Sus ojos negros como la noche escrutan concienzudamente el alrededor.

El corazón de Ginny se acelera, martilleándole el pecho de forma incesante. Pero se le paraliza al escuchar las siguientes palabras:

—Sé que se encuentra allí, señorita Weasley. Me temo que ellos no me obedecerán. Si le interesa la señorita Lovegood, vaya a buscarla.

Su primer pensamiento es que se trata de una trampa. Snape solamente está entablando el juego del gato y el ratón, está aguardando a que salga para saltar sobre ella y entregar sus restos a los hermanos Carrow.

—Si no se apresura, la sacarán del colegio y no la volverá a ver.

Con la nueva advertencia, Ginny decide arriesgarse a caer en la trampa con tal de salvar a Luna. Abre la puerta del armario, tratando de no tropezar con sus propios pies a causa del nerviosismo, y corre hasta la puerta. El director no hace nada por detenerla, y Ginny quiere detenerse a preguntarle por qué está haciendo eso, por qué la está ayudando, pero no lo hace porque su prioridad es encontrar a Luna antes que los mortífagos.

El primer lugar al que se dirige es al aula de pociones, la cuarta clase del día a la que Luna tiene que asistir, pero allí no la encuentra. Sus ojos se deslizan rápidamente por los estudiantes que se encuentran, pero no divisa su cabello claro ni su bolso decorado con diferentes trozos de tela. El segundo lugar al que se dirige es el comedor, pero no la encuentra sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Le pregunta a Michael Corner, uno de sus compañeros, si no la ha visto y éste le responde que debe estar en la Torre de Ravenclaw.

Y es efectivamente allí donde la encuentra. Luna está a punto de responder el acertijo del águila para tener acceso a la sala común cuando Ginny llega a ella, trata de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración pero le resulta imposible.

—Luna, tenemos que irnos.

Ella frunce las cejas como respuesta, sin entender a qué se refiere.

—Dos mortífagos te están buscando —agrega Ginny—. Quieren sacarte del colegio como reprimenda por los artículos de tu padre en _El Quisquilloso_.

—Si es eso lo que quieren hacer, no se los impediré. No tengo modo de escapar de ellos y tampoco a dónde huir —contesta, sin perder la calma en absoluto. Ginny no entiende por qué decide mantener esa posición—. Y tú no puedes arriesgarte a ayudarme porque querrán llevarte a ti también. Debes permanecer aquí y seguir liderando el Ejército de Dumbledore. Yo estaré bien, los nargles me cuidarán.

—¿Estás escuchando lo que dices? —Ginny casi le está gritando. Le sostiene los hombros y la sacude levemente—. Eres tú la que decía que había que cuidarnos las espaldas mutuamente. ¿Y ahora me pides que renuncie a ti sin hacer nada para evitarlo? ¡No dejaré que ellos te lleven! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡No lo permitiré!

Es entonces cuando la besa.

Ginny se inclina sobre su rostro, sosteniendo sus mejillas entre sus manos, y se permite disfrutar de la suavidad que es su boca. Luna le rodea la cintura con los brazos menudos y elimina los escasos centímetros de distancia. El calor que desprende la invade por completo y hace que sus sentidos se desconecten de la realidad. Por un instante es capaz de olvidar el caos que se desata a su alrededor, el constante peligro al que están expuestas y lo lejos que se encuentra de su familia.

«Luna entró en mi vida sin pedir permiso, llegando de improvisto e invadiendo todos los rincones de mi mundo con su esencia.»

Cuando se ven forzadas a romper el beso, Ginny siente el vacío nuevamente apoderándose de su ser. La contempla con los ojos expectantes, aguardando el siguiente movimiento. Luna se coloca de puntillas y deposita un beso mariposa sobre sus labios.

—Ya sé dónde te puedes ocultar de los mortífagos.

* * *

 **V.**

La Sala de los Menesteres no tarda en convertirse en un refugio para aquellos que lo necesitan.

La primera en instalarse es Luna Lovegood, debido a que los mortífagos la tienen en la mira por los artículos que su padre escribe para El Quisquilloso; el segundo en arribar es Dean Thomas, por no presentarse a rendir cuentas ante la Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles. Lentamente la sala es colmada por estudiantes que no pueden circular libremente por el castillo, ya sea porque son buscados por variadas razones o porque los hermanos Carrow gustan de castigarlos.

Neville es el encargado de llevar la lista con el nombre de los estudiantes y la razón por la cual se encuentran allí, de modo que la organización esté garantizada. Tres veces a la semana se conforman diferentes grupos que salen de la Sala de los Menesteres con el fin de conseguir provisiones que les ayuden a llegar a la siguiente semana. A menudo son ayudados por un señor de barba abundante, muy similar al fallecido profesor Dumbledore, quien les manda provisiones a través del retrato.

Luna se encarga de distribuir equitativamente las provisiones, por lo que ningún estudiante puede jactarse de recibir más que otro. Los más valientes, guiados por Ginny, se atreven a salir de la sala con la finalidad de pintar los muros del castillo, enviándoles todo tipo de mensaje a los hermanos Carrow y al régimen opresor que tiene lugar en el mundo mágico. Esto enfurece sobre manera a Amycus y Alecto Carrow, quienes se esfuerzan sobre manera para encontrar a los estudiantes descarriados.

—Me siento orgullosa de lo que hemos conseguido —dice Luna cuando se encuentran compartiendo un tazón de sopa. No es la gran cosa, pero es lo que Aberforth les ha conseguido esa semana y es mejor tener un tazón caliente que sentir el ruido del estómago.

—No es sencillo mantenernos todos aquí, compartiendo un mismo espacio y racionando las provisiones —responde Ginny. Al principio eran solamente quince personas, pero luego fueron llevando los perjudicados por las nuevas medidas del Ministerio de Magia y los profesores Carrow—. Pero somos capaces de soportarlo con tal de sobrevivir.

La Sala de los Menesteres les brinda todo lo que necesitan pero su mecanismo no funciona del mismo modo cuando los deseos y necesidades de sus ocupantes se contraponen. Por lo que les brinda lo necesario para que la convivencia sea soportable: camas y tiendas de campaña improvisadas, mudas de ropa y lavabos que no son suficientes.

Luna le advierte que la noche está cayendo y que es mejor ir a descansar.

—Escucharé las novedades en Pottervigilancia y te sigo.

Pottervigilancia es una cadena de radio creada por Lee Jordan, antiguo estudiante de Gryffindor, con la finalidad de llevar noticias a todos aquellos que creen en Harry Potter. Para acceder a la emisora hay que decir una contraseña, la cual cambia en cada emisión. Ginny escucha religiosamente cada una de las entregas, ya que de ese modo puede comunicarse con su familia y saber cómo se encuentran.

—Les habla _Roedor_ en otra transmisión. Hoy quiero hablarle a una chica especial: mi pelirroja favorita. ¿Qué puedo decirles de ella? Ella es la muñequita de la familia desde siempre, nos tiene embobados desde su nacimiento; ella es testaruda, no se detiene hasta que consigue lo que anhela —dice su hermano Fred y las lágrimas invaden los ojos de Ginny—. Ella siempre es fuerte y contiene a los demás, por más que se esté quebrando por dentro. Lo único que le pido es que siga resistiendo como lo viene haciendo hasta ahora, pronto nos encontraremos.

Las últimas palabras acaban por desbordar a Ginny, pero le traen alivio a su alma. Ya no siente incertidumbre por la situación de su familia y, tal como dijo su hermano mayor, sabe que es cuestión de tiempo para estar nuevamente unidos, como la familia que son. Al finalizar la trasmisión, anota mentalmente la contraseña para la próxima y no necesita apagar la radio porque ésta lo hace por sí sola.

Al entrar en la tienda de campaña que comparte con Luna, lo hace de forma sigilosa para no inquietarla. El pecho sube y baja lentamente, dándole la impresión de una respiración acompasada, pero ella no se encuentra dormida.

—Pensé que ya estabas dormida.

—No puedo dormir cuando no estás —confiesa Luna con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas—. Me he acostumbrado a dormir contigo a mi lado, con tu cabello rozándome el rostro y tus brazos enroscados en mi cintura.

Ginny le sonríe mientras se desprende lentamente de su ropa y toma posición junto a ella. Lo primero que hace es depositar un beso efímero sobre la punta de su nariz y descender por la cuerva de su cuello; lo segundo que hace es acariciarle el hueso de las clavículas y rozar suavemente su ombligo. Le gusta ese contacto íntimo que se produce entre ellas: el hecho de dormir juntas, el poder recorrerla a voluntad y la forma en que Luna se estremece.

Desde aquel primer beso en medio del fervor y el temor producido por los mortífagos, su relación va evolucionando sin seguir un camino en concreto. No tienen apuro para ponerle nombre a ese vínculo que las une desde un instante indefinido, su única prioridad es dar rienda suelta a los sentimientos que aparecen cuando se encuentran juntas y complementarse en tal magnitud que las palabras no son suficientes para describirlo.

—Te quiero.

Es la primera vez que escucha esas dos palabras, por lo que permanecen tintineando en sus tímpanos durante unos segundos prolongados. Una sensación cálida, algo que identifica como felicidad, le invade el pecho y se extiende por todos los rincones de su ser. Quiere darle las gracias por construir un pequeño paraíso en el infierno que se está desatando y hacerle olvidar todas sus preocupaciones sobre el futuro. En cambio, le responde:

—Yo también.

Se posiciona a su lado, rodeándole la cintura con su brazo y acercándose a su rostro. Esa noche se duermen profundamente, amparadas por la calidez de la otra, sin saber que a la mañana siguiente llegará la tan anhelada respuesta de _El Elegido_.


End file.
